


Much Ado About Things (We Could Have Had It All) - Art

by OriginalMaleDog



Category: Free!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: (note that I am a dog and "bitch" is not considered derogatory in my culture), Bad Art, Bad Bang, Bad fanart, Blingee, Deliberate Badfic, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Roses, Thanks, You know what I mean, and I don't want to hear a word from any of you velociraptors out there, animated gif, anyway I'm not sure what else should go here, comments and kudos bitches!, do you even call it R&R when it's art though?, don't forget to R&R!, emerald orbs, if you think of any more tags that should be listed let me know and I'll include them OK?, not even if you try to offer me free ketchup, so humans please no lectures about misogynistic language, substitute whatever acronym is appropriate, this isn't for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalMaleDog/pseuds/OriginalMaleDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, the title of this piece is not actually "Much Ado About Things (We Could Have Had It All) - Art", that's just the title format the Bad Bang mod said we had to use for art fills. The real title of this piece is:</p><p>@)---}-------- SCENE BREAK --------{---(@</p><p>The ASCII roses are a very important part of my artistic vision and should not be left out, please make sure to include them if you are discussing or linking to this piece. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Things (We Could Have Had It All) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Much Ado About Things (We Could Have Had It All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218386) by Anonymous. 



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Anonymous Bad Bang Author:
> 
> Thank you for giving me a chance to illustrate your fic! I really liked it a lot. 
> 
> I didn't actually have time to finish reading the whole thing, but the Scene Break scene was my favorite part of the bits that I did read and so I just had to do an illustration for that. And I chose to focus on Kurama and his beautiful emerald orbs because I really don't care about any of the Free! characters and wanted to read more about Kurama. 
> 
> Actually, I really wanted to read about dogs but there didn't seem to be any dogs in this story. You should write more about dogs. But Kurama is at least a demon fox and while that's not quite as interesting as a dog, it's still better than writing about humans all the time. I am so sick of stories about humans. 
> 
> You know what would be great? Maybe you can write a sequel to this story where Kurama is actually a dog instead of a fox. And all the human characters can be squirrels and he can chase them. That would be really exciting! 
> 
> Feel free to credit me as the inspiration when you write it. And don't forget the squirrels. They should run really slowly and not go up in trees when they are chased because that's really unfair. Unless you want to write dog!Kurama being able to fly so he can get those stupid squirrels out of the trees, then that would be OK. Maybe give him a jetpack, jetpacks are cool. But if you don't feel like making it sci-fi or steampunk you can just leave out the jetpack and not let the squirrels climb trees. Maybe they can be someplace where there aren't any trees. Like inside of an empty pool. That fits nicely with the Free! crossover, right? And don't forget to mention how nice and crunchy they are when Kurama finally catches them. Just don't have him putting ketchup on them, that's just a velociraptor thing. Any real dog can tell you that nice fresh squirrel doesn't need any ketchup on it to be delicious. And then when he's done with the squirrels he can chase his emerald orbs around. (I'm not quite sure what emerald orbs are but they sounded nice. Orbs are like balls, right? Do they squeak? Squeaky toys are awesome. You should definitely write about squeaky toys too.)
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> OMD (the one and only)


End file.
